My Little Tank
by Basched
Summary: Matt gives Becker the best gift ever for Valentines. slash.


_Author's Note: Another birthday/Valentines day fic, more Matt/Becker I forgot to post when I did it. Ah well, it's here now! Enjoy! _

* * *

"I swear, if you lead me into a room full of my rugby mates and pull my trousers down again, I will kill you, Matt Anderson."

This was happening a lot now. Matt always knew the precise time when Becker's guard was down, so no matter how vigilant Becker was, he was still caught unawares. Matt knew when and how to incapacitate him before tying his hands behind his back to lessen the struggle and putting on the blindfold around Becker's eyes. He also knew how to convince Becker to go along with it. That soothing voice of his, the way the words 'please' and 'do this just for me' would ooze from his lips, always made Becker give in.

_"It'll be a surprise…you'll love it. Trust me." _

Trust him. Yeah.

Becker did, but not when it came to this. He could never tell what would happen. Sometimes the surprise was sex and Matt always left the blindfold and binds on Becker, making it that much more exciting. Becker liked it (a lot) but it didn't always end up like that. The other surprises ended up being practical jokes, well planned practical jokes and Becker never knew until the last minute.

"What was so wrong about that?" Matt's voice sounded behind him "Everyone thought it was a laugh."

"I didn't! They took pictures, Matt. There was a video up on YouTube! The pictures were in the club's newsletter! For four months!"

"Eh…that's not so bad."

"It's a weekly newsletter!"

There was the sound of Matt's snorting laugh and then him clearing his throat. Becker clenched his teeth, livid at the memory of it, but he continued to allow the other man to guide him along the corridor.

The blindfold was quite secure and it certainly blacked out all of his vision, however Becker knew exactly where they were going.

Matt took him to the lift, the sound of the doors opening was unmistakable, and they descended instead of going up. The car park was going to be their destination, it was obvious. Matt hummed all the way down and to Becker the lift appeared to be going slower than usual.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked.

Matt only responded by humming louder. Becker hated it when he hummed, but once Matt started, he wasn't going to stop and so there was no point in trying to make him. Instead, as the lift continued its way downward, Becker concentrated on what was going to happen.

The last three 'surprises' had all been practical jokes and while Becker had got his revenge to them—such sweet revenge it was too—it hadn't disheartened Matt in his games. Surely this time was going to end with sex, it couldn't possibly be another prank. Could it?

The lift doors opened. Matt's hand rested on Becker's back and guided him forward, his annoying humming silenced as they crossed the car park.

Sex in the car park? Becker smiled. The two of them had often spoken about doing it against Lester's Jag, so could Matt be taking him there?

Becker stopped smiling. With every step he took, he realised that they weren't going anywhere near Lester's Jag. His hope faded, because it was clear to him now.

They stopped and Matt untied his hands and took off the blindfold.

"That's my car," Becker said, clearly unable to hide his disappointment. He turned to Matt and was confused by why he was smiling. None of this was making sense to him, there was no one else around and Matt was looking strangely calm. "You brought me to my car? Why?"

Matt's smile widened, but it wasn't his usual crafty mischievous one. He pointed to Becker's car with a nod of his head.

"Look inside."

"You got inside my car, without my keys?" Becker asked, cautiously taking his keys out of his pocket and disabling the alarm. Matt shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't much of a problem to do so. "What have you done?"

"Just look will you?"

Becker opened the door and peered inside.

At first glance, there was nothing wrong, missing or odd about the interior of his beloved car, but then he saw it, dangling from the rear view mirror.

A tank. A tiny little plastic tank.

"What the-?" Becker leaned in to poke it and he watched it swing from side to side for a moment. Then he got back up. He didn't know what to say or how to react to this. Matt had brought him here, just for this small little tank in his car?

Before he could turn round, Matt stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around Becker's back. Becker was kissed, gently and lovingly, with a tenderness that was more than surprising but Becker didn't object to it or to the gropes of Matt's hands over his backside, but when they broke out of it, Becker felt a little light-headed and dazed. He stroked at Matt's face with one hand and kissed him again, murmuring pleasantly as he did so.

"Happy Valentine's," Matt mumbled into his mouth.

"Huh?"

Matt pulled away and there was a look of confusion on his face, as if he thought he had done something wrong.

"Is it that? No! Happy birthday?"

"My birthday is not until May. Matt…what's going on?"

"What's that day you celebrate with the one you love?" Matt asked, scratching the back of his head. "The day with the tradition of giving gifts and things?"

"Valentine's day."

Matt grinned a big goofy smile.

"I got it right then! Happy Valentine's day, gorgeous!"

Matt leaned in again to give Becker a kiss, but Becker pushed him back, having none of it.

"What is going on, Matt? I know you too well. You jump me, tie me up and blindfold me and bring me down here to give me a small tiny plastic tank…as a Valentines' gift? No prank? No humiliating trick? No…er…no sex?"

"What? Can't I show you how much I love you without sex?"

"Well…yeah sure…but this cute little Valentine's stuff is not us, Matt. Are you going soft?"

There it was, that crafty glint in Matt's eye, the smirk on his face. Becker knew it was too good to be true. There was going to be a prank.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and gave Becker a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I think I might be going soft, yeah. Turn around."

Becker did.

What he saw almost made him die of shock.

His mouth dropped open, he couldn't breathe as the overwhelming emotions choked him. He staggered as his legs nearly gave out beneath him and he surely would have fallen to the floor if Matt hadn't caught him. But even with Matt's support, Becker couldn't snap out of the almost catatonic state he was in. The shock was so much that tears swelled and stung in his eyes.

"Is this too much?" Matt asked, holding Becker tightly against him. "I can take it back if you like?"

"Is…is it for me?"

"It's all yours."

"How did you get this?"

Matt grinned again. "Don't ask that. Just enjoy it."

His tank.

At last his very own tank.

Becker found his legs, but as he walked over to the small reconnaissance vehicle, he couldn't let go of Matt and dragged him along. A shaking hand reached out and touched the dark green hull, then a huge grin spread across Becker's face.

He let out a huge whoop of joy and began to walk around the tank, inspecting every inch of it. He even climbed up onto it and up to the hatch to take a peek inside, before hugging the RARDEN cannon. Yes, it was a bit childish behaving like this over a tank, but it had been a while since he'd used one of these and he had always enjoyed driving them.

It was beyond wonderful that this was his and the possibilities of putting it to use were endless. Becker stopped hugging it, knowing that it was a little excessive, and hauled Matt up onto it to hug him instead.

"Were all those practical jokes leading up to this? Did you put me through all that, because of this?" Becker asked, nuzzling at Matt's neck, biting sharply just to get a point across. Matt laughed and nodded. "You are going to pay."

"I sincerely hope so."

Becker bit him again and then whispered softly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Happy Valentine's, sexy."

"Yeah…you've gone soft."

While it might not have been Lester's Jag, the tank proved to be a heck of a lot better.


End file.
